Human Readiness Committee
The Human Readiness Committee was a Bio-Morph based group created as a means to see if humanity was worthy of uplifting by the Galactic Administration after being founded in what is called the Sol system in the late 1840's. The group can be traced back to 1848 as the Earth Exploration Committee under the leadership of Søren Kierkegaard and was formally to run from 1848 to 1948 within a 100-year approximate time. The group was converted as the 1st Psyche Regiment following the beginning of the First Galactic War in 1849 as it spread. Later as it escalated the 200 Bio-Morph's repelled a Skeke regiment from entering the system, saving the human race from extinction. Shortly after hostilities ended, the Cyrus-Instan Agreement, a secretive treaty made between Anshan Cyrus and Instan Orim of their respective empires was made. Demarcating the systems borders. Søren was stripped of his authorization to explore the system when Cyrus signed the Self-Determination Act's 1854 protocol. A move he and his colleagues fought vigorously against. The Sol system and Earth, marked as the homeworld of humanity, were given an official protectorate status without humanity's knowledge by the successor state of the Bio-Morph Empire: the Bio Administration. From then on the system's state remained strictly in the responsibility of the Administration to ensure it's security. The human race was labeled as a non-spaceflight species some time after. In 1898 Søren's authorization was re-granted by Ascendant Leader Anshan Cyrus of the Bio Administration and then the Galactic Administration, albeit in secret, to explore the Sol system and the Earth. He gathered all members of the 1st Psych Regiment from the First Galactic War to resume where he left off in 1848. The committee ran from 1900 until 2000, given the same years as the previous set 100 against the 105 years proposed by the Galactic Administration. Between this time many events would shape the Readiness opinion. Members All Bio-Morph's initially started as pairs in the year 1900 when there were only 77 independent area's at this time. As the century went forward and new countries formed, most split from their partner to emigrate to these new countries and/or colonies. Each Bio-Morph took upon a human-based name of their chosen ethnic identity and profession. By June 2000 most had evacuated from their respective posts from dissatisfaction of human nature. At the end of the study deadline, all Bio-Morph explorers retreated to the First Contact position in a manor located in the city of Silkeborg. Africa - 53 Bio-Morph's - All evacuated (one deceased) Asia - 44 Bio-Morph's - All evacuated Europe - 47 Bio-Morph's - All evacuated North America - 27 Bio-Morph's - All evacuated Oceania - 14 Bio-Morph's - All evacuated South America - 12 Bio-Morph's - All evacuated List of Members by continent and country This is a list of Bio-Morph's referred by their human name and country of choosing. The name of their originating country may use the former colonial era or self-chosen designation due to the world state at the time of their arrival since 1848. Europe * Hans Bayer von Boer of Germany * Søren Kierkegaard of Denmark * Herman Ignaas of the Netherlands * Sasha Zoltán of Hungary * Edel Herz of Austria * Paien Urbain of France * Clarissa Ida Sandra of Portugal * Leonard Hubert of Poland * Carrington Wells of the United Kingdom * Pablo Edgardo of Spain * Edmonda Gemma of Italy * Klara Tatjana of Croatia * Kai'ssi Jousáhkká of Norway * Orlaithe Rylee of Ireland * Pontus Sander of Sweden * Paskal Nikola of Macedonia (F.Y.R.O.M) * Deborah Delphine of Switzerland * Dagmar Vilma of Finland * Octavian Vali of Romania * Miangola Joy Bridget of Luxembourg * Unnsteinn Cecil of Iceland * Tristine Fanny Lou of Belgium Asia * Bahadur Behnam of Persia (Iran) * Chandra Kanti of the British Raj (India) * Parminder Param of Pakistan * Huan Li of China * Malik Karim and Yusra Karim of Arabia (Saudi Arabia) * Ivanov Stephashin of Russia * Binh Chi Due of Vietnam * Aban Émile of the Lebanon * Vincent Rehan of the Sheikhdom of Kuwait (Kuwait) * Malem Rasis of Afghanistan * Aung-Mon Su of Burma (Myanmar) * Haluk Kismet of Turkey * Noa Shira of Southern Syria (Israel) * Jawl Wisaal of Syria * Rawan Hassan Zander of Jordan * Yong-Yut Xuwicha of Thailand (Siam) * Kuwat Wahyu of the Dutch East Indies (Indonesia) * Royette Ziegfred of the Philippines * Kaiya Nozomi of Japan * Quaneisha Vega of Yemen * Nam-Jun Ssang of South Korea (Korea) * Min-Hwan Ssang of North Korea (Korea) * Danang Gunter of Malaysia * Zabel Patil of Armenia * Tamerlan Farid of Azerbaijan Africa * Sidi Leonie of Algeria * Hunter Atlas of Southern Rhodesia (Zimbabwe) * Kadri Nero Qadir of Libya * Irisi Kesi Bast of Egypt * Okwute Zaki of Nigeria * Tarek Omar of Morocco * Nyamekye Qamar of the Gold Coast (Ghana) * Izem Tamalut Merin of Tunisia * Rama Keita of Mali * Nya Constant of Chad * Punu Benedict Zulu of the Congo Free State (DRC) * Duursaam Ricardo of South Africa * Wellars Gahiji of Rwanda * Gloria Nyabenda Thalia of Burundi North America * Jerry Somers of the United States of America * Thomas Elliot of Canada * Yolanda Ana Maria of Mexico * Floriano Charo of Cuba South America * Valentina Sara of Chile * Yuli Nivia Zenahir of Colombia * Genesis Layla Zenahir of Venezuela * Belu Tatiana Lucas of Argentina * Régulo Jorge Estevão of Brazil * Ximenez Toltecatl of Peru * Jóse Luis Quisbert of Bolivia Oceania * Sebastion Arlo of New Zealand * Zara Harper of Australia Equipment All members of the Human Readiness Committee are equipped with weapons of choice. Some within the group use Administration Basher pistols or rifles. More importantly a standard issue forearm device that functions as the following: * Long-range teleporter - Allows members to teleport from anywhere on the planet and to the Transvaal orbiting Jupiter * Shielding - Prevents injury from weapons fire. Requires recharge * Stealth Camouflage - Cloaking ability used to either avoid detection or infiltrate area's * Hacking - The device hacks into electronics such as security systems, camera's, etc * Comm system - Let's member's talk to one another anywhere on the solar system * Scanner - Allows examination of samples such as minerals or DNA samples * Self destruction - Destroys all traces of anything nearby including body * Flag patch - The official flag of the country where the Morph resides/represents is worn on the left or right shoulder. While used for symbolic purposes at first glance, they really hold biometric data for their bearers Relations between members Since the start of the Earth Exploration Committee, many members of the Human Readiness Committee have maintained mutual respect to one another. Even when countries began seeing themselves as enemies, the relations of the Bio-Morph's within said countries would remain strong and positive. Although there remain exceptions. * Jerry Somers and Royette Ziegfried - The relationship between Ziegfried and Somers remains contested. Since the start of WWII, Royette vehemently opposed Somers' transfer to the European theater against orders to assist him from the Japanese occupation of Philippines. Royette became enraged by this. Just before the committee gathered to express concerns over the atomic bombings of Hiroshima and Nagasaki, Royette and Jerry became engaged in a scuffle. Royette went as far to pull out a knife. Until it was broken up by Rasis, Pablo, and Yolanda. When the Philippines gained independence from the United States on July 4th 1946, Jerry was not present to see it. Hinting a distant presence from Filipino affairs. Royette seemed to have let this go when Jerry participated in the People Power Revolution in 1986. * Sidi Leonie and Pablo Edgardo - Before the HRC, both Pablo and Leonie were Anoist Sagart's of Epione. On Earth, he was the one to have personally taught Leonie's adopted son, Anaruz Leonie the Spanish language. Pablo was a resident of Spain and a common visitor to Spanish Morocco, often making trips to Algeria to meet Anaruz. At her son's funeral, Pablo was the first to lay flowers on his grave. Sidi herself was a supporter of Pablo's time as a clergymen. * Bahadur Behnam and Malem Rasis - Both Behnam and Rasis remained close allies through even through both countries' most turbulent events. The relations between them went sour in 1988 when Behnam received word from Ivanov Stephashin that Rasis was in a relationship with a Russian woman named Ksenya Masha. * Søren Kierkegaard and Jerry Somers - The relationship between Kierkegaard and Somers goes back to the Imperial era, both have often clash for the state of the human readiness. Somers expresses skepticism of the committee's effectiveness. Opposite to what Kierkegaard views. Yet, throughout the 20th century, both have helped each other in times of crisis. * Carrington Wells and Hunter Atlas '''- Hunter acted as one of the many Morph's who resided in company ruled Rhodesia to Southern Rhodesia, a British colony. And both chose British identities when they first set foot on the Earth. Hunter and Carrington in both World Wars were always put in the same squad. * '''Jerry Somers, Ivanov Stephashin, and Floriano Charo - Despite the United States and then Soviet Union already engaged in the Cold War, with Cuba as a soviet ally, Jerry, Ivanov, and Floriano shared a common concern following both the Bay of Pigs invasion of 1961 and Cuban Missile Crisis of 1962. * Bahadur Behnam '''and Noa Shira '- Behnam and Noa have ties that remain strong. Even with the Iranian Revolution of 1979 changing the perception of Israel among the population, Behnam did share the same viewpoint. * '''Clarissa Ida Sandra' and Vincent Rehan - The Portugal-Kuwait relation between Clarissa and Vincent never existed. Although both sat several feet from each other in the Silkeborg mansion's office. * Søren Kierkegaard 'and '''Sidi Leonie '- The relations between Sidi Leonie and Kierkegaard go further back to his childhood days when Leonie was his caretaker. Both were founding members of the Earth Exploration Committee and the Human Readiness Committee. When receiving news of her loss, he gave her freedom of movement around the Earth. Including settlement in the Silkeborg mansion from 1982 until she left in 1985. * '''Karim couple, Deborah Delphine and the HRC - Malik and Yusra Karim act as the Human Readiness Committee's main source of revenue for other members. With connections to many companies outside Saudi Arabia, they are able to bypass sanctions placed on countries. Providing those in less developed countries a monetary need. Deborah was tasked with keeping revenue in confidential bank accounts used by all members. * Tarek Omar and Izem Tamalut Merin - After the Oran Massacre of 1962, Sidi left the recently independent Algeria without it's Bio-Morph. Per Kierkegaard's orders and Leonie's permission, both Tarek Omar and Izem Tamalut Merin of neighboring Morocco and Tunisia respectively acted as supervisors to the country in her absence. * Belu Tatiana Lucas and Hans Bayer '''- Although Hans was an SS mole with the Allied powers such as the United States and came to denazification hearings, his 'Hans Bayer' identity was hunted for his involvement in the mass murder of thousands including his own family. The two being unintentional. He chose a new identify preferring to be an ethnic German living in Argentina at the offer of Belu going by the name of Raoul Lucas. With the discovery of Adolf Eichmann in 1960, Hans left Argentina. * '''Pablo Edgardo and Tarek Omar - The one time Pablo and Omar's relationship came to a head was during the Spanish Civil War. Pablo supported the Republican faction while Omar supported the Nationalist faction as a volunteer of the Fuerzas Regulares Indígenas (Indigenous Regular Forces) of Spain's protectorate of Morocco. Although Omar did help him evacuate children as the war raged on. Following the end of World War II, Pablo abandoned his guerilla activities and reconciled with Omar. * Herman Ignass and Kuwat Wahyu '''- While Indonesia was still under Dutch colonial rule, Herman was a supporter of the Dutch Ethical Policy of 1901. Offering the indigenous Indo's education and transfer of colonial surplus to the natives. Both of them also owned a jointly shared farm until 1942. After the Japanese occupation and the later Indonesian National Revolution, Herman allowed Kuwat to seize the farm for himself. * '''Carrington Wells, Ivanov Stephashin, Jerry Somers and Bahadur Behnam - Behnam's personal grudges against Ivanov Stephashin and Carrington Wells stemmed from his capture by both of them during the Nergalian War for Independence, a war he started to prevent the planet from achieving independence. The British and Russian influences in Iran's history made Behnam view them both as accomplices to the country's woes. Despite Behnam's own grudge against Carrington and Ivanov for the Anglo-Soviet invasion, he would go on to fight alongside them during the Second World War. Jerry's line to Behnam deteriorated from the 1953 coup that disposed of the democratically elected Mosaddegh, Behnam's perception of the US changed from ally to enemy while his view of the UK hardened significantly. * Hunter Atlas, Duursaam Ricardo, and Sidi Leonie - Leonie, Ricardo, Atlas were the only three Morph's in the African continent to have chosen settler population identities (Leonie/''Pied-Noir'', Atlas/''White Zimbabwean, Ricardo/''Afrikaner.) Compared to other Morph's who chose an indigenous one. The three of them never shared the common view of most settlers in their country/colony of choosing. None of them ever held a form of racial bias against the indigenous africans nor supported their colonial governments. More importantly both, minus Ricardo, had children native to the continent (Leonie/Anaruz, Atlas/Garikai and Panishe.) Unlike Leonie, Atlas and Ricardo willingly stayed after the countries of South Africa and Zimbabwe were granted independence. * Orlaithe Rylee and the HRC - As the Bio-Morph of Ireland, Orlaithe Rylee was involved with the Easter Rising of 1916, War for Independence, the Civil War, and then The Troubles. The latter three fell under the self-defense of life and identity clause. Rylee's contribution with The Troubles violated the 4th tenant of the HRC. She was suspended from her position from 1971 until 1977. * Irisi Kesi Bast, Jawl Wisaal, Rawan Hassan Zander, Aban Emile, and Noa Shura - Bio-Morph's in the countries of Egypt, Syria, Jordan, Lebanon, and Israel all jointly hold representative status to the Palestinian area's. Noa, by moral objection of being the only observer, came to the proposal that countries and their Bio-Morph's neighboring the West Bank and the Gaza Strip as the century went on. * Kaiya Nozomi, Kadri Nero Qadir, and Thomas Elliot - Famous Humans to have met From 1900 to 2000, all Bio-Morph's have met many famous, controversial, or reviled figures through the Twentieth Century mostly consisting of individuals who were involved in politics, philosophy, or military. Here a list of people they have met during noteworthy events from that time. * Martin Luther King, Jr (Jerry was front row during the Selma marches) * Malcolm X (Jerry was present when Malcolm was assassinated) * Friedrich Nietzsche (Hans received a chance to meet him during his hospitalization, June 6th) * W.E.B. Du Bois (Jerry Somers attended a meeting) * Jean-Paul Sartre (Paien was present during a lecture he attended) * Albert Camus (Sidi Leonie was present when he was given his Nobel Prize in Literature) * Christian X of Denmark (Søren witnessed one of his many lone horse rides during Denmark's occupation) * Robert F. Kennedy (Somers was present in Indianapolis when he gave his speech regarding the assassination of Martin Luther King, Jr.) * Heinrich Himmler (Hans met when awarded a medal for his services) * Claus von Stauffenberg (Hans met the soon-to-be conspirator of the July 20th plot at a bar shortly after his children were killed) * Adolf Hitler (Hans was called to his office for his 'work') * Dwight D. Eisenhower (Jerry Somers' commanding officer during the Normandy Invasion D-Day) * Mao Zedong (Huan was present during one of Mao's many speeches to masses) * Vladimir Lenin (Ivanov assisted his faction during the October Revolution) * Bertrand Russel (Søren attended a lecture) * Alan Turing (Carrington was given a first hand look and demonstration of Turing's own machine) * Ho Chi Minh (Binh Chi Due fought with him against the Japanese and Vichy French) * Nikita Krushchev (Ivanov fought alongside him during the Battle of Stalingrad) * Joseph Stalin (Ivanov attended a dinner party and was forced to smile and clap) * Mehdi Bazargan (Bahadur witnessed the choosing of Bazargan during the Iranian Revolution) * Reza Shah (Bahadur participated in a military parade at his coronation) * Mohammad Reza Shah Pahlavi (Met during a press conference at the Niavaran Palace) * Franz Ferdinand (Sasha received a handshake during his drive through Sarajevo) * Sophie of Hohenberg (Sat next to Franz while Sasha received her handshake) * Gavrilo Princip (Sasha asked him personally why he assassinated Franz and his wife during imprisonment) * Mahatma Gandhi (Chandra marched with him during the Salt March) * T.E. Lawrence (Malik was an Arab regular who allied with him during the Arab revolt) * Fidel Castro (Floriano assisted with Castro's guerrilla movement) * Che Guevara (Floriano also assisted with with the Cuban guerrilla movement) * Albert Einstein (Hans and Carrington met Einstein during a lecture in Gothenburg) * B.F. Skinner (Somers attended a lecture) * Augusto Pinochet (Valentina was present during his inauguration) * Leon Trotsky (Søren was present during his lecture in Copenhagen) * Douglas MacArthur (Royette met the General just after the Japanese occupation) * Aung San (Aung-Mon assisted him against the Japanese forces) * Howard Baskerville (Behnam, as a volunteer, acted under his command) * Francisco Franco (Omar acted a regulares under his command) Events participated in World War I and World War II The most notable conflict nearly all members were involved were the first two World Wars. The First World War in the early 1910's where most Bio-Morph's were conscripted while those in the non-conscripted countries remained home to avoid involving themselves in conflict. Some were incarcerated for their opposition to the war as a result of this. The Second World War during the early to mid 1940's against the Axis powers, particularly Nazi Germany's racial policy, in what was seen as the grievous insult one race could do to itself. All Bio-Morph's were encouraged to join the Allied powers to fight against the Axis by order of the Committee leader Søren Kierkegaard. By the end of the war, 97% of the group's members contributed to the Allied war effort against the Axis powers. It was seen as a worldwide civil war. * Søren Kierkegaard - Collaborated with the Danish Resistance movement during the occupation of Denmark * Hans Bayer von Boer - Lost his two Jewish children to the Holocaust, acted as an Allied mole within the SS * Carrington Wells - Present during D-Day in the Omaha sector * Jerry Somers - Present during D-Day in the Omaha sector and was involved with the Dachau liberation reprisals * Kaiya Nozomi - Secret Allied spy for the United States. Would go on to survive the Atomic bombings of Hiroshima and Nagasaki. * Clarissa Ida Sandra - Aided in the rescue of Jews during Portugal's neutrality * Herman Ignaas - Collaborated with the Dutch Resistance during the occupation of the Netherlands * Sidi Leonie - Member of the French Expeditionary Corps during the Italian Campaign including Operation Torch. Also participated in the Normandy landings. * Ivanov Stepashin - Participated in the Battle of Stalingrad and Battle of Berlin * Leonard Hubert - Member of the Council to Aid Jews (Żegota) * Thomas Elliot - Present during D-Day in the Juno sector and the Battle of the Scheldt * Pablo Edgardo - Was a Spanish Maquis against the Vichy regime in France and Nazi Germany * Royette Ziegfred - Collaborated with the Philippine resistance against the Japanese occupation and assisted the U.S. re-capture * Hunter Atlas - Participated in the North African Campaign * Binh Chi Due - Việt Minh member against the Japanese and Vichy French in French Indochina. * Zara Harper - Assisted Ziegfried with the liberation of the Philippines and participated in the Borneo Campaign * Sebastion Arlo - Participated with Hunter Atlas in the North African Campaign * Huan Li - Participated in the Burma Campaign * Okwute Zaki - Assisted with Huan Li in the Burma Campaign * Paien Urbain - Collaborated with the French resistance against the Vichy regime * Bahadur Behnam - Although Iran declared neutrality until the Anglo-Soviet invasion, Behnam assisted Carrington as a British soldier under his command Philanthropy Endeavours Most of Bio-Morph's have usually preferred to remain as middle to low-class citizens in their respective countries of choosing while keeping large fortune. Keeping in line with the interventionist leaning as they did after the First Galactic War. Most efforts to alleviate the suffering of those poverty, sickness, illiteracy, homelessness, etc. While the Bio-Morph's of Germany, Algeria, Kuwait, Lebanon, and Denmark furthered their attachment to Earth by marrying a human and/or adopting children of less fortunate backgrounds, their may have been more who followed in the others' steps of full integration. Additional notes * In actuality, their are approximately 195 countries as of South Sudan's independence in 2011. Since the organization acts from 1898 to 2000, the countries that gained independence during the 21st century such as East Timor (2002), Montenegro (2006), Kosovo (2008), and South Sudan (2011) are not listed. Below are other territories not considered sovereign nations. ** Taiwan is not listed. The island acted as the legal China under the name of "Republic of China" from 1945 until losing it's UN membership in 1971 to mainland China. ** The Palestinian area's of the West Bank and Gaza Strip although not listed are represented by countries that border those two regions. ** Greenland became a part of the Danish Realm in 1953. In 1979 Denmark granted Greenland home rule. With being granted self-rule in 2008. Category:Dantanius' Content Category:Original Content Category:Testament: Purity